


Little Girl

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, F/M, Light Bondage, kinda rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes good care of his little girl. Pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl

Sam tossed you on the bed before jumping on you. Your hands twisted into his soft hair. He wrapped his arms around you and flipped you so you were straddling him. Your hands dropped and you ran them across his broad chest. He grabbed your hair and jerked your head back. He attacked your now open neck sucking marks that you knew were going to be there for days.

 

“Mine.” He practically growled. You managed to nod.

 

“I’m yours,” you moaned. He practically ripped your shirt off of you wrenching your arms above your head. You were so glad you chose not to wear a bra that day. Sam’s mouth attacked your breast, biting your nipple between his teeth and pulling on it harshly. He moved his mouth along your chest and up your collarbone before pulling away completely. Even from you position in his lap Sam was looking down at you. He had a dangerous gleam in his eye. You barely had time to register the thought before Sam was tearing your jeans off of you. He turned you around so your back was pressed against his chest and you were sitting in his lap. He ruthlessly kissed your neck, your head falling to the side giving him better access.

 

“I’m going to fuck my little girl with my fingers.” He whispered in your ear. “Just like this. You sitting right here.” His hand trailed down between your legs. He shifted so he was cross-legged and you were settled in his lap.

 

“I’m going to be able to feel your every movement.” You squirmed slightly and you felt him smile against your skin.

 

“Just like that.” It was the moment his fingers brushed against your outer lips that made you move. Your head fell back against his shoulder making Sam laugh carefully. He carefully slipped a finger into you. You groaned as he pushed in deeper before pumping slowly in and out. His chest vibrated with deep laughter again.

 

“And I’m just getting started, little one.” He breathed in your ear before speeding up. His arm wrapped around you middle holding you against him and he furiously pumped his think middle finger in you. He soon added another filling you.

 

“How different this is.” He murmured. “I’ve watched you do this to yourself. Your fingers are so small. Mine are so much bigger.” You shifted and writhed in his lap making Sam chuckle again.

 

“You like the way I fill you up?” You whimpered in response.

 

“You want more?” You nodded desperately and felt a third finger stretch you.

 

“Oh, shit!” You squirmed even more as his thumb moved in small circles across you clit.

 

“Sam,” you whined as he pushed you towards your orgasm before pulling away. You were leave wriggling and whimpering as he edged you.

 

“Come on, baby girl. You’ve got this. You know you can’t come without permission. You can be a good girl.” You nodded minutely and tried to even out your breathing. You bit hard on your bottom lip. Sam pulled your lip out from your teeth before you could draw blood.

 

“Careful, little one.” He murmured to you. “Don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He said before moving his fingers back inside you. He edged you again before drawing back, both his hands spread across your middle, his right hand still sticky from your juices. You were almost to the point of oversensitive as he flipped you onto the bed. His hands slid up your body and down your arms. He closed his massive hands around your diminutive ones. With slow deliberate motions, he pushed your hands above your head and held them there. His large frame pressed down against yours holding you in place. You whimpered slightly at the feeling of his rough clothing moving against your sensitive skin. Sam watched you look him over.

 

“I’m going to let you go so I can get undressed. But I don’t want you to move.” He said. You nodded. He released your hands and pulled himself off the bed. You kept your hands above your head where he had them and watched him slowly take off his shirts. He made a small show of taking off his clothes. His jeans hung low on his hips as he crossed the small room. He quickly pulled his belt off and walked back to you. He knelt on the bed beside you and wrapped the belt around your wrists before securing them to the headboard. He tested the bonds to make sure they were tight enough to keep you still, but not enough to cause any harm. You watched him as he climbed off the bed and pulled down his jeans and his boxers quickly followed. When he climbed back on the bed. He carefully ran his hands across your body. His fingers ghosted over the skin of your stomach. You closed your eyes and savored his touch.

 

“What do you want now, baby girl?” You smiled at him and opened your eyes.

 

“I want you to fuck me.” You said. Sam grinned down at you. He shifted so he was seated between your legs on his knees. You felt his cock prod against your thigh. You nodded. His thumb slid along your pussy collecting your slick juices.

 

“Hmmm.” Sam smirked. “I don’t think you’re wet enough.” He commented. You rolled your eyes at him. You were soaked.

 

“Sam,” You whined. “Please fuck me.” You wiggled your hips trying to get him closer. He slipped just the head of his cock into you. You groaned at the feeling. Just on the edge of what you wanted. Sam must have read your mind.

 

“Is this what you wanted?” You whimpered and shook your head.

 

“You want more?” He teased. You nodded eagerly and he slid further into you.

 

“More, please Sam, more.” You whined. He finally pushed and groaned as he settled in fully, buried in you to the hilt. You moaned openly as he stretched you perfectly.

 

“You feel full, little girl?” Sam asked playfully. You wanted to roll your eyes at him. You squirmed under him.

 

“Fuck me, Sam.” You pleaded.

 

“Just remember,” he warned, “you asked for it.” With practically no warning he pulled almost completely out of you before slamming back in.

 

“Fuck!” You practically screamed as Sam pounded in mercilessly. He lifted your legs and you wrapped them around his waist giving him an even deeper angle. His hand came down to you and his thumb pressed hard against your clit moving in fast small circles. You were gasping as he pushed you towards the orgasm you had been trying for so long.

 

“Come on, baby girl. Come for me. Come all over my cock.” Sam grunted. He was getting close with you. Finally, you both fell over the edge and both cried out as you came hard together. Sam’s massive form fell on you as he held you tight, you both shaking from the aftermath. Sam quickly untied your hands and you wrapped your arms around his chest as he kissed the top of your head gently.

 

“How do you feel?” He asked as he rolled off of you. He grabbed your wrists and rubbed the red marks gently.

 

“I’m great.” You muttered as he got up and grabbed some pajamas for the both of you.

 

“I loved sitting in your lap like that.” You commented as you watched him move. He smiled at you and dressed you carefully, minding your sore shoulders. After pulling his pants on, he positioned himself behind you with his legs spread on either side and he started rubbing the kinks out of your shoulders.

 

“I figured you’d like that.” You hummed at him on the verge of falling asleep.

 

“And I love it when you call me your little girl.” You said yawning widely.

 

“And I love the way you take care of me like that.” Sam’s arms wrapped around your waist and his cheek pressed against the top of your head.

 

“I’ll always take care of you.” He murmured as he pulled you under the covers and pulled you close to him.

 

“Get some sleep, Y/N. I’ve got plans for round two.”

 


End file.
